


Unspoken Words

by Ooicle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Business, College, F/M, Present Tense, Separations, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ooicle/pseuds/Ooicle
Summary: (unedited)





	Unspoken Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (unedited)

"today is the last day before presentations. so met with your group and prepare for tomorrow. no exceptions" people already was packing their bags before he could finish. Lisa gently tapped her cheek trying to stay awake. she knew if she fell asleep again then she would be behind. "for the ones listening" the professor looked up thought his glasses while closing his book. "read chapter 26 we will go over notes tomorrow. you are now dismissed." people started pouring out the room. some just stayed to speak to other people. Lisa groaned pushing herself up from her seat. 

"Lisa come over tonight so we can get done. ill tell mike to come over also" may announced shuffling through different papers. Lisa nodded and held her bag closer to her. may held out paper towards her staring intensely at her. "these are the reports on brownfield. go over them carefully." Lisa groaned inwards when he remember she forgot about it. no getting sleep tonight... before may could say anything else to make her more upset or stress she slipped away through the crowd of students. this week was called 'deadline week' it was the week were no one would get any sleep let alone a day without stress. it was her only hope to pass the class. when she took a major in English Language and Literature she thought it would be a breeze because she always love writing when she was younger and would trade anything for a good book and quiet place. but through the two year here she has experience the true life as a college student. no money, no time, no life. she even went a month with drinking mike replacement meals. which was hell. 

mike was more then glad to share it with her so someone would suffer with him. mike was more then glad to share anything. he didn't relate to others easily. you could tell his personality from his favorite quote "Revolution is not something fixed in ideology, nor is it something fashioned to a particular decade. It is a perpetual process embedded in the human spirit." Lisa believe he thinks he still in the 1968. he wont go a week without smoking weed. he tried to make her smoke once but she refused. mike was also the reason to why she met may. mike told Lisa that he found a girl that he saw he was really cool. Lisa didn't think much of it wanting only to focus on her work. her entire life was based on this education. it was a hit or miss. may came into their group about a year ago. first impressions were horrible. she looked as if someone murdered her family and was laughing in her face. but once he got comfortable she smiled more and was a talker. Lisa loved to just listen to the two argue or debate over something stupid. her favorite was when they were arguing over who suffered more. women or men. it was funny to see the argument turned into insults towards each other. other then the petty conversions they were both serious about their work. 

Lisa walked toward the apartments. she went straight to her desk dumping all the papers on it. "you can do this..." she whispered to herself. 

For the next few hours she did nothing but work. her head was nodding off when her phone right. she frowned as the light shined in the room. mike was on the caller id. she picked up the phone rubbing her face. "hello?" her voice sounded groggy. 

"you're overworking yourself right?"

"how did you know?" she replied sarcastically. she stretched back. As she was stretching back she got a look at the time. 6:30. she groaned again. she had to leave now or she would be late. 

"yeah yeah. get ready ill wait for you outside you place" he spoke quickly. there was rustling in the background. he was probably rushing like always. she could help but smile to herself. as he talked she started collecting the papers. "you know we're going to get yelled at." 

"yeah i know" she chuckled. the only thing that would satisfy may when it came to things like this was if you showed up hours before. but may already knew the other two was no where near to achieving that. they only time they came early anywhere was when they got the times mixed up and showed up to dinner early. even then they left for a while and showed up late. Lisa giggle at the memory. 

"stop thinking of wired things when i'm on the phone with you" he snickered. that made Lisa roll her eyes. she had everything in her arms. 

"you better be ready" she said opening the door. he sounded out of breath as if he was running. 

"i...... am...... already outside" he barley got out. Lisa closed the door behind her grinning. she rushed down the stairs to the first floor. there he was mike Lancaster himself. clothes messed up. forehead full of sweat. hair everywhere. "see told you."

"this is inside not out" Lisa teased walking to him. he waved her away. 

"whatever. lets just go because may starts blowing up our phones. they all live in different areas on campus. there are six areas of on campus. they are all named by letters. Lisa lived in section D. mike B and may E. section D was for students that signed to be alone rather then with roommates. she wouldn't even last a month. the started a light jog towards may's section. 

 ***

"one more time. mike this time be louder" may got in position. mike groaned but move to his. Lisa luckily got the easiest job of changing the computer slides. all she had to do was sit back and watch. As soon as the started talking she could help but drift off to her thoughts. today was the say of her parents anniversary . she haven't seen them since she 17. 

the age she left her life behind and made a new one. she was now 21. 

she does really regret anything but her nonexistent relationship with her brother, William. her brother was 4 years older than her so when she left he was already so she never got to say goodbye. it wasn't like they were close anyway. she always thought he was too cool and so detached with his emotions to talk to so she never saw him as a brother. now that shes older she wished to make things right but she had no cell number. no address. no email. nothing. she wished him good health but wished she could see it or herself. 

"Lisa!" may shouted snapping her out of her thoughts. 

"the audience is watching" mike teased. may hit him on his arm while the laugh. Lisa looked over to the 'audience' which was may old stuff animals she probably had since she was little. Lisa laughed a little at this. "come one shes tired we been going at this for hours now. let us go home to sleep woman!" may rolled her eyes and waved Lisa away from the computer. gladly she got up and stretched. she got a glimpse of the time it as 3 am. frowning she knew she would feel dead by the morning. 

"Lisa you can stay at my place if you want."may said checking over the slides. but she already knew the answer to that. 

"nope. i got to get home" Lisa exclaimed rubbing her face. she collected her things saying goodbye to the both of them. mike wasn't going anywhere as soon as we stopped he went to the couch and fell asleep. 

"stay safe" may called out while Lisa walked out of the apartment.

it was cold. the wind brushed against her arms causing her to shiver. as she walked to past the time by she watch the cold air come out of her mouth. _maybe i should skip school._  no. she knew she could never do that because that would be her money wasted. her apartment came into view making her smile. she could wait to be out of the cold. she jogged to the door and the warmth hit her right in her face.

the feeling that she couldn't describe made her warm inside when she walked inside of her apartment. she almost missed the note on the table. she must have got mail. the manager of this section gives her, her mail sometimes. she almost threw it down as fast as she picked it up when she saw the address. it wasn't even worth thinking about. her parent found out where she was about two years ago. now they started a routine of send her invites to different things. birthdays, celebration, dinners and now anniversaries. just a reminder on how well they are doing without her. "oh god" she groaned out loud. her thoughts were going to far. a headache was flashing in and out of her head. she didn't bother going to her bedroom and just crashed down on the couch. 

 

* * *

 

**4 years ago**

Lisa sat in her room staring at the wall. everything seem so grey as if everything was drawn with a pencil. nothing stood out. the sight made her want to throw up. at time like this she wanted the presence of her brother. even if hey didn't talk she wanted someone around. but he only comes home once in a blue moon. her arm tighten around her stomach. _should i call to stay with him?_ she dismissed the idea right when it came to her head. she didn't want to be taken care of him and never asked him for anything and doesn't plan on started now.

before she knew it she was standing out in the hall. recently she been going to different paces without noticing how she got there. her doctor offered some medication and therapy. she had a foot on the first step down when she heard voices. "shes not going to anything. shes using this depression this as a excuse its getting old for real. i cant handle it." Lisa's dad. his words didn't effect her because she felt so numb to everything. even the deep wounds his words were trying to inflict. she continued own the stairs towards the door. the talking stopped but she didn't. 

"Elisa where are you going?" she became a little uncomfortable with her real name being used. she glanced back at her. her mother gray eyes stared into Lisa gray ones. when she didn't respond Lisa mother ran a hand over her face. clearly stressed. clearly done with Lisa. 

"i'm going out." Lisa spoke almost robotic. she cleared her throat before heading for the door again. those were the last word they heard from her. outside waited her friend Jackson. he smiled at her while she only nodded. "you got the stuff right?" 

"you doubt me too much. i got a place we can hang." she nodded again. he pulled away from the house fast lighting a blunt at the same time. in a second he handed it over he took it without hesitating. they were in the car listening to soft tone music for about 30 minutes. 

the place was okay. it wasn't a 5 star place but i was somewhere. the rooms light was dim and trap music played. Jackson walked in front of her while she followed. the people there were either making out or doing some type of drug. "hey man" Jackson said hugging a man Lisa never seen. "i wanted to bring someone new along here" Lisa scratched at her stomach and smile shortly at him to be polite. 

"the more the merrier. the name is ray" the man smiled at her his eyes were unfocused indicating that he was on something. 

about a hours later Lisa that tripping off of LDS. first time in a while she was smiling. Jackson grabbed her waist pulling her to straddle him. she did feeling the tension in between them. the world had color again. she almost felt bad for using him only for sexual release. she grinned her hips on him. the both lowly moaned in each others ear. the room was spinning but she gripped her fingers in his hair to keep from falling. his finger found there way inside of her shirt. she moaned when groped her breast. lucky for her they were in the back in a Private booth. "god" she moaned out throwing her head back when he pinched her. hard. her brain felt it was being sponged out. as if someone reached inside her head and way pulling at everything inside. but someone went wrong. like a light switch everything was dark. Jackson stopped and pulled away from her. foam started pouring out her mouth. 

"shit shit shit shit" Jackson growled out. her body started jerking making him panic even more. he got her on her side so she wouldn't choke.

 _am i going to die?_ tears poured out of her eyes. but every thought in her mind stop at snapped black. Jackson saw she wasn't moving and shouted louder for someone to come. 

 

* * *

 

"see that wasn't so bad." may said wrapping her arms around Lisa's shoulders. Lisa only nodded and pulled away. 

"yeah i know. i'm just happy that i finally can have a break." Lisa spoke more to herself than out loud. the hard part of her classes was over with now she doesn't have to come to class for two weeks.. she plan to spend that time sleeping. she was pulled back into May's hold. 

"oh come on. don't be like that. right mike" she called from behind. mike only grunted in agreement. "we should go out and spend our freedom well." Lisa rolled her eyes knowing there was no point in trying to convince her of something different. 

"lets go out" mike sang out putting his arms around both of our shoulder. "lets go into the city tonight." going into the city requires everyone packing their bags for at least two days because Lisa knew if she went she wouldn't be home tonight. "please please"

"you know i don't like staying places." 

"come on. just do it for my birthday." mike whined. Lisa rolled her eyes. his birthday was a month away. 

"i'm not paying for anything if i go." Lisa grinned when he agreed. 

"then lets go" may said cheerfully pulling them alone. 

 


End file.
